In order to facilitate communication of data packets through complex communication networks, infrastructure equipment supporting the communication network, such as routers, frequently insert information (e.g., routing information) into data packets flowing through the communication network in order to assist in the routing and/or tracking of the data packets as are they are transmitted through the communication network. Only the infrastructure equipment responsible for transmitting the data packets through the communication network typically understands the information added to data packets. Interception or capture of these data packets for network communication monitoring or analysis purposes can therefore be problematic, as the monitoring and analyzing devices have difficulty understanding the additional information inserted into the data packet by the computer networking infrastructure. This confusion leads to inefficiency, latency, and decreased throughput in the processing of data packets by network monitoring and analysis equipment.